Never Forget
by SilverHai-Chan
Summary: *One shot* Years after the final clash against black, Shiho finds herself settled into a new life, until a new soul enters the picture, a stranger, yet familiar. Who is she, and why is she there? And why is Shiho so reluctant to let her fail?


Yay one shot!!! This has been such a plot bunny gnawing at my brain!!! Making it hard to focus on my other stories =3... ps that means I have been working on them XD

Anyway, this is mainly a feel good piece, an idea that come to me one day that just begged to be written, and just as a warning... yes there are OCs in this...

The story takes place a few years after the conclusion of Detective Conan... ok is there anything else I need to do here (looks over at clock) dang the time isn't helping my brain power... oh yeah!

OMG I can claim something in this one! Karri Wells and Brian are mine =3 The Detective Conan gang are just visiting meh =D

So please enjoy~

* * *

**Never Forget...**

_I can't believe it, reassigned again!… can't I win for once…_

_I've been bounced from one department to another ever since I entered the FBI…_

_How many more can there be anyway…_

The young woman walked down a bleak hallway, her head hung low in disappointment, her anger playing loud and clear in her head. She had been brought into the FBI by an old family friend, and so far she was the ONLY person there that really had in faith in her, or really liked her at all.

Those words still played in her head…

"… don't worry about your age, I've seen what you can do, you know you remind me of someone…"

"Really?" she herd her response play for the countless time, "Who?"

"Don't worry about it, just know if your anything like him… you'll do just fine…"

_Well Jodie… I guess I'm not like him… whoever _HE_ is…_

She was only nineteen years old, one of (if not the) youngest agents ever allowed into the agency even as a intern. Most of the departments she was assigned to didn't want anything to do with her, epically when she screwed up, which happened a lot. She was still learning after all, and they all took advantage of this to send her anywhere else they could. No one wanted to 'waste time' with her.

_Man, it sucks to be young… I wonder what it will be this time…_

She glanced down at the paper she clutched in her hand, it looked the same as all the rest she had gotten so many times before, only showing the room number she had to go to for her next role.

_This is worse than a school! At least they give you an idea of what to expect there!_

She looked back up at the numbers over the oncoming door, F-0009, they matched the numbers printed on the sheet. The door itself was nothing special, it was painted the same off-white as the wall with a single window centered on the top half, the normal diagonal wires reinforcing it without ruining the view inside. Across the center of the window read the word FORENSICS in bold black letters.

_Forensics! Wasn't I brought in to be an investigator? I guess their running out of places to put me… deductive skills won't help me play with beakers and flasks…_

She looked inside the window to the robotic labors inside, or at least that's how they looked. The all sat in much the same way, lab coats covering most of their figures, only their heads gave away who they really were and even the expressions on theirs faces wore much the same blank expression.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

Her anger now started to show across her face. Was this her final chance? Seemed like it… since it was the LAST place she thought she'd end up. Well, if she was going down, she was going down fighting!

_The sooner I go in, the sooner I'll be sent out… and this time I'll give them a reason, a GOOD reason!_

She stood there for a moment, trying to regain any shred of lost composure she could before entering. She finally looked up… her normal face replaced by the hard, prying stare she always wore while trying to extract the truth from criminals in the field. She took in a deep breath to calm herself. Then slowly entered the room, bracing for the worst.

The room itself matched the door well, it was dull and bleak, the only sign of life came from the scientists that worked at the many labs set up around the room (more labs equaled more work done faster). As she entered they all took notice, at first they were excited about the change in their dull routine, that is until they saw it was _her_. Some of them had met her before in the field and just like in any workspace, word had spread like wildfire. She watched as their blank faces grew hard with content.

_Yeah, I kinda saw that coming…_

The only exception was an older gentlemen that was positioned near the front, he must have been in charge. He wore a much sweeter face, which showed signs of his experience. He had wrinkles showing around his soft brown eyes and mouth, and his hair was starting to prematurely gray. He got out of his seat, showing he was just barely taller than she. He shot her a soft smile, trying to comfort her, everyone gets nervous at a new position right?

"Why hello there," he said in a warm, sensitive voice, "you must be the new recruit, welcome!" His optimism seemed to be a little to thick to be real. This only severed to mentally tick her off more…

_I won't say 'welcome' is the right word here… more like tolerated…_

"Thank you" she said, trying not to break her poker face "Are you the one who will be training me?"

The man gave a soft laugh that was pushing her farther toward the edge…

_What was so funny about that… you big…_

"Normally I would be…" he said, interrupting her mental rant, "but I got word from the higher ups for someone else to train _you."_

_Must have been Jodie… what's she got planned this time…_

The man started to walk toward the back, he looked back at the serious woman and singled her to follow. She started after him, watching the others out of the corner of her eye. They were still watching her every move, watching for her to make any mistakes, any reason to boot her out. She felt like a side show act.

_This is how it always starts… well bring it on!_

The room itself was set up in a strange way, it was divided it to three sections by walls with openings in the middle, each section had two work stations with plenty of room at each for standard equipment. She walked by each one, wondering which would be her new war zone. The gentleman stopped in the very back of the room, she was glad to be away from the prying eyes. She looked around a found what must be her station, it was the only one without two people manning it. She took a good long look at what was to become her teacher, well the back of her anyway. Most of her was again covered by a long lab coat, all she could see were the black flats she was wearing and her cherry brown hair in a bob cut. She was working so hard that she hadn't even noticed they had entered her domain. The man walked over and knocked on the top of her counter, chuckling as he did, it must have been a running joke between them. It seemed to jerk her back to reality.

"Not funny Brian." She said ticked off.

_Huh, she has an Asian accent, I wonder where she's from, China, Korea, Japan maybe?_

The man continued to laugh, he seemed to do that a lot.

"Anyway…" the man started again, "I've got your new student _sensei._" He said, trying to get a laugh out of the seated woman, all he got was annoyed glance.

_Sensei… that's Japanese right? _

The woman finally turned all the way around to see who she was assigned to train. She saw a young girl, not to much younger than she was, kind of tall, long wavy reddish hair with shinny green eyes. She had that detective glare she had gotten so used to seeing.

_Wow! _

The young woman finally got a full look at her new teacher, the first things she saw were her eyes, they were cold and calculating and seemed to be analyzing herself as she did her and her expression was just as cold, yet some how different from the others, it had a deeper source than just herself being there. It sent a chill down her spine. She started working her way down the figure in front of her, she wore a simple fitting maroon top and a black skirt that ended just above the knee that matched her shoes. But the thing that really caught her attention was the large silver pendent that was resting on her chest. It shined in the lab's florescent lights.

_A locket maybe?_

"Well I'll leave it to you…_good look_." Brian said, walking away. It ticked her off that he emphasized good luck, he was just like all the others.

_Whatever, I'll be out of here soon enough…_

She continued to watch her new teacher, she wanted to see her first reaction away from her boss. She watched as the woman's indifferent expression turned into a sinister smile, like a cat who just got a new catnip mouse to hunt. Again, a chill ran down her spine.

"So, are you going to tell me your name or am I going to need to reserve an interrogation room?"

"Uh, yeah… my name's Karri, Karri Wells."

".Well, Karri, care to take a seat?"

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Ha, yeah, I guess that's important, my name is Shiho, Shiho Miyano."

Shiho put her hand out, hopping to easy some of tension, she always had a knack for creating a lot of it after all. Kind of came from her history.

Karri wasn't buying into it, she had been through the routine by now many times over, this time she wasn't going to stand by, she was going to rebel. She ignored Shiho's gustier and sat down next to her at the lab bench. She gazed up at her, she had put her detective glare at full blast.

"What should we start with?" Karri boldly stated waiting to rate the reaction of her _sensei_.

Shiho was taken aback, she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, that was cold even by her standards. Of course it never showed on her face, she grown accustomed to keeping her poker face on at all times, years of experience. She found herself captivated by Karri's gaze.

_It's just like his, is that why Jodie sent her to me? _

_

* * *

  
_

**~ 1 Week later ~**

_She's late… again…_

Shiho stood at her lab bench, watching the clock, waiting for her student to arrive. It had only been a week since she had started training Karri in the art of science, and she was already working Shiho's last good nerve.

_I thought that Jodie said she was mature for her age, now I'm starting to wonder…_

She averted her gaze away from the clock to observe her colleagues for a moment. They all wore smiles that read 'it sucks to be you'. Shiho sighed as she watched Brian make his way toward her half of the room. His face was much more serious than when he first brought Karri into her life.

_What does he want now…_

"Looks like she's late again…" his voice was weighted with disappointment, "I had high hopes for her, seeing as she was also brought in by Jodie."

"You talk as if she's not coming back."

"Do you want her to come back?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Wake up Shiho! This little brat isn't worth your effort, she's just too young…

"Too young…"

_How many times have I heard that…_

His words brought memories rushing through her mind, some good, some not so good. As always she found herself focusing in on the not so good ones, remembering the pain she had gone through years ago…

The memories allowed just enough slippage of her mask for her eyes to begin to water, she felt this and shook her head, forcing her mask back into place, she again turned toward Brian, an evil gleam in her eye.

"I can have her transferred out of here by tomorrow… just say the word, its no trouble, really ."

"Brian, did I not start here at the same age as her?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So your real problem with this girl isn't her age is it?"

"B-But you gotta remember, you were a prodigy and well prepared, while…"

"And from what I've seen, she is a also prodigy."

Shiho was enjoying herself, she saw Brian as a fool, smart, but a fool none the less. And being such, he annoyed Shiho to no end. So these few opportunities to poke fun at him came as a welcome break in her routine.

"You know what, fine! If you want to waste time on this girl, far be it from me to stop you, but let me tell you now, it's a waste of you and your talents!"

About this time, Karri came into the lab.

"Well Brain, I'll take what you said into consideration, but if you'll excuse me, my student has arrived."

Brain took the hint and turned to leave, Karri walked up beside him only to receive Brian's full on glare. Outwardly, she didn't flinch, but her mind was sending up red flags left and right.

_What's his problem!_

He continued past her and the red flags began to lower.

_Man, he must really want me gone… so, why aren't I gone?_

Karri had been getting herself in trouble the entire week, she had come in late, left early, worked as slow as she could and messed up at every moment she could. She was shocked, normally her at her best got her moved in five days! So, what was so different this time?

"Karri."

Karri refocused her mind on Shiho. "Yes Ms. Miyano."

"Shall we start today's lessons now?"

"Of course," she seated her self next to Shiho as always, "what do you want me to do today."

Shiho's smile widened, which severed to creep Karri out, "I'll be showing you different chemical tests to detect poisons."

_Why is she so excited about this?_

"Didn't we already cover those?"

"We covered tests for bodily fluids, these are more complex and dangerous."

Shiho's eyes seemed to glisten, _She really likes these tests doesn't she…_

"We'll start when I get back okay."

Karri merely nodded as Shiho left the room. She let out a held breath, something about this woman put her on edge. She sat for a moment, letting her thoughts cycle through her head, about her progress, or lack there of, of the last week. She was trying to find the reason why she was still their, it certainly wasn't Brain judging from that last pass by.

_Could it be Shiho's keeping me here, but why…_

_

* * *

  
_

**$ In another room $**

Shiho leaned her back against the wall, there had to be something she could do that she just hadn't thought of. If there was something she learned in her lifetime, it was you never give up on a person, but this person was changeling this theory.

_Maybe it's not a matter of maturity, and more a matter of trust… wouldn't be the first time._

And again the memories began to play in her head like a movie. This time however, an idea came out from the screen.

_Yeah, maybe he could give me a clue._

She glanced down at the watch dangling from her wrist, she added the time difference and weighed the possibility of a long distance call.

_It's worth a shot…_

She pulled out her cell phone and punched in the number, she listened to ringing, half hoping for it to go unanswered.

* * *

**$ Somewhere in California$**

*Ring Ring Ringggg* *Ring Ring Ringggg*

"Uhg, what time is it, and who's calling?" responded a male voice to the loud ring.

*Ring Ring Ringggg*

"One way to find out…"

*Ringggggg*

"Ok phone, you win!"

The young man pulled the covers off from his head, revealing his intense sapphire eyes and disheveled dark brown hair, he sat up on the edge of the bed as he reached over and picked up the phone from it's hook.

"At least now I know how to wake you up early."

He looked over to where a young woman stood leaning on the door frame that lead to what looked like the bathroom, she had managed to brush her long brown hair before the call, but she still stood clad in her long silky pajamas, her soft azure eyes gazed sarcastically at the man still in bed. He returned the look as he answered the phone.

"Helloo?"

"He he, a little early for you Kudou?"

"Shiho!?"

The young woman's eyebrows rose, "Shiho? Why do you think she calling now Shinichi?"

He pulled the receiver away from his face, "I don't know Ran, I'm still trying to figure out if I really just heard her laugh."

"I can still hear you." came the voice from the earpiece, the couple both flushed from embarrassment.

"I swear she's got the ears of a hawk." mumbled Shinichi under his breath, he reached over and pressed the speaker button, "Okay Shiho, you've got both me and Ran on speaker phone, so what do we owe the pleasure, you know we're visiting next week right?"

"No, I'm calling your hotel in California because I think you should be here, I really just woke you up didn't I?"

Ran couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ha ha, so why did you call?" replied Shinichi.

"I wanted some advise," she paused to regain herself, she didn't like to show fault, "about my newest student."

"Student!?" said both Ran and Shinichi together.

"Yeah, apparently Jodie suggested I be her teacher."

"Yeah, that sounds like Jodie…" said Ran.

"Anyway, this new student, Karri, has been nothing but trouble, but think she's doing it on purpose."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, but to get to the point, I think she's having a hard time believing I'm on her side."

"A trust issue?" intersected Shinichi.

"Yeah, nothing too new for me, but I don't know how I can get her to trust me, got any tips for me?"

Shinichi sat in silence thinking for a moment, "Shiho, remember our talk with the Detective boys about our… condition."

"Don't remind me, that was more like an interrogation on far to many personal levels… oh no, you don't mean."

"Yes, I do mean, they understood because we got personal, trusted them and got on there level."

"A lot easier then!"

"Yes, well, that's what you'll have to do with Karri as well."

"… I guess your right…"

"Don't worry Shiho, I'm sure it'll be okay." said Ran in her understanding voice

"…Thanks," replied Shiho, she slipped back into her professional state of mind, "I've gotta get back to work, I'll see you both next week."

"Shiho."

"Yes Kudou."

"Just relax, it'll be ok."

"… Good bye Kudou, Mouri."

The phone called died into the all familiar hum of the newly opened phone line.

"Shihonese for thank you." snickered Shinichi.

"You think she'll be ok," said Ran joining him on the bed, "you know she has a hard time getting personal."

"For good reason, and I think she'll be fine, she's gotten stronger over time after all."

"Yeah, your right, I guess I'm just worried for her, as a friend…"

Shinichi leaned in closer, "You're a good friend Ran…"

"You too Shinichi…"

She leaned in closer as well as the couple wrapped their arms around each other, drawing each other closer until they were in a full on embrace. They brought their heads together, readying for a kiss, theirlips were centimeters apart.

Then came a knock on the door, "Shinichi, Ran this is your personal wake up call!" called out a way to chipper for the time of day voice.

The pair pulled apart with the same disappointed look across their faces, Ran spoke up first, "Next time, we've visiting Shiho before your parents."

Shinichi nodded in agreement, "You go finish getting ready, I'm gunna go have a talk with my mother…"

* * *

**$ Back at the FBI $**

Shiho sighed, still clutching the phone in her hand, she knew what she had to do, but she still wasn't happy about it. She replaced the phone into her pocket and looked at her watch once again. She knew she would have to heading back soon. With one last sigh she started making her way back again, thinking of how she was going to handle being personal with this girl.

* * *

**$ Back at the lab station $**

Karri by nature was an impatient girl, and at the moment that trait was shinning through rather brightly. She sat there, at the station, staring back and forth between her watch and the chemicals that Shiho had taken out before she arrived. After some time, she had taken to studying the chemicals in the flasks to pass the time, although this was futile due to most of the chemicals being clear. But there were exceptions.

Two flasks caught her eye, the two chemicals inside were red and light blue. They looked exactly like chemicals from an experiment in her old chem. class, a very basic example used to show an exothermic reaction. She remembered it well, it had gotten so hot it had almost burned her hand and she got scolded by the teacher for touching the beaker. The memory gave her an idea.

She reached out and grabbed a clean beaker and put it in front of her, she then reached over and grabbed the two flasks that held her chosen chemicals. She took the time to swirl each solution around if only to watch the colorful liquids move in the light, their harsh smells should have been a major clue.

She proceeded to mix half the contents of each flask into the beaker, waiting for the reaction she had been expecting to begin. It wasn't what she expected.

As the two liquids met, the reaction began slowly, their colors gave way to a light purple as the solution began to foam and steam.

_Uh, that's not what happened in chem._

All of the sudden she found a hand clamped over her mouth and nose, before her reflexes even had a chance to fight back,

"Close your eyes, now!"

_Shiho!?_

Karri followed her teachers orders just in time, as her eyes closed the reaction exponentially got worse, as the solution, for lack of a better term, exploded, even with Shiho's hand over her nose she could still make out the harsh smell filling the air and stinging her nose. What really made her panic was the sound of people evacuating their stations and the room. Shiho felt her tense up.

"Don't worry, it's not toxic." Her voice was muffled, showing she covered her face as well, her next statement was clearer, "Okay, it should be safe now."

Shiho moved her hand away from Karri's mouth. She opened her eyes to find quite a shock, the once white walls were now coated in the light purple residue, along with most everything else, including herself. Just looking at her hands was a shock, she then turned to see Shiho, coated much the same way minus where her own body blocked the fallout and the hand outline on her face. She waited for her instruction for what to do next, she was the expert here after all. Shiho turned to her student and smiled,

"Well, now that the residue has settled, lets get cleaned up."

Karri looked back down at her hands, "That sounds like a good plan."

She found herself chuckling at her own stupidity, what had come over her to do such a thing.

"Well, while we have this golden opportunity, what do you say we mess with my idiot colleges."

Karri blinked, "What?"

Shiho slinked over to the back wall of the room where there was a second door, "Come on, no one would have used this door, lets get this crap off us."

Karri followed Shiho out the back door, throw the halls and into what could be best described as the locker room, cause that's basically what it was. Because of the time of day, the room was empty, which is exactly what Shiho wanted. Karri let out a sigh upon entering the familiar room.

_Where'd She learn to sneak around like that!_

Both women made their way to the bathroom like area, and stood in shock when they saw themselves in the mirror. It's one thing to see someone else purple, it's another to see yourself coated in purple residue. Shiho was the first to break herself out of shock.

"Uh Karri, you have a spare set of clothes right?"

Karri blushed, "Well, I have something I can change into…"

Shiho's eyebrows rose, "Okay, well first wipe the residue from round your eyes, this stuff irritates membranes so be careful, then you'll have to change out of these clothes, but you have to clean up before putting on the fresh clothes…"

Karri's blushed face turned beat red.

"Uh, I can hide if your… self conscious."

_Is this the same woman that was teaching me?_

Shiho smirked slightly at Karri's distress.

_Oh yeah, there she is…_

"Uh, I'm more worried about people walking in."

Shiho looked towards the door, "Good point, lets take care of that now."

She walked over and placed a chair in front so the door couldn't move. She came back to find Karri hard at work removing purple from her around her eyes. Shiho quickly joined her and soon enough Karri was in a stall, preparing to strip away the last of her dignity. Shiho sighed looking down at her silver locket that she had just taken off.

_Well, I needed to get personal with her… I just didn't think it would be like this._

She brought the locket up to her untainted chest.

_I never though I could have this life, and it was all thanks to you all… thank you_

She was brought back by Karri knocking on the stall door, "Uh Shiho… I kinda forgot my bag by the sink…"

Shiho looked over and sure enough their sat Karri's bag, holding what she expected to be her clean clothes.

"Okay, I'll head into the other stall to clean up, just give yourself a quick look over before changing, that all right."

"I guess so…"

Shiho made her way into a stall, and Karri's blush lessened a bit as she exited hers.

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_

She forced herself to look in the mirror, somehow it seemed to be therapeutic and calm her a bit, even if the image that looked back looked like a Victoria Secret ad with her white panty and bra set, complete with pink lace.

_Well, it could be worse._

Then a glimmer caught her eye, she looked down to see Shiho's silver locket lying down on the counter by the sink. Suddenly Karri was facing a curiosity verses morality issue. Should she look or shouldn't she look. Suddenly she found herself picking it up, as if it were calling for her to do so, curiosity won.

She looked at the locket down in her hand, it seemed plain enough until she turned it to see it's back, there she saw engraved in beautiful cursive letters,

_Never Forget_

She then took a deep breath and forced herself to open the locket, the first two pictures weren't of a boyfriend or husband like she was expecting.

The first was a dated picture of a young woman, maybe about her age, with long dark hair and loving caring eyes gazing back. One of the edges of the picture looked as if it were burned in a fire.

The second picture was of an elderly man with a friendly round face and white poofy hair, the lab coat and glasses screamed of the stereotypical scientist.

She then found a second latch on the one side of the second picture, she pressed to reveal 2 more pictures as a middle section popped open, she secured the section on the opposite side to exam the them, and they left her even more confused.

The third picture was of two children around seven or eight years old, one was a young boy with oversized glasses and series blue eyes, his messy dark brown hair hanging in his face. The other was a girl that looked like a younger version of Shiho right down to her hair and ice cold glare. They were standing in front of a bench in what looked like a park.

The last picture had the same two children within it along with three other children and a different teenaged girl than the first picture, but she really didn't see them, something in her mind focused it's self on the same two children. They seemed, different, much more childlike than in the first picture, just something about them seemed off, especially next to the other children. The picture looked like it was taken in the same park.

"You like the pictures?"

Kerri jumped, she turned around to see Shiho sticking her head out from the stall, eyeing Kerri and her locket.

"Ah, Shiho, I uh…how'd you open the stall so quietly?"

Shiho let her eyebrow raise.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just…"

Shiho let herself chuckle a little, "It's okay Karri, I was going to show it to you anyway, just in a less… strained conditions."

It was then that Karri realized, she hadn't changed into her clean clothes yet.

"Ack!" She attempted to cover herself with her hands, "Next time knock will ya!"

Shiho let a little more scarcasim into her expersion, "I had, you didn't seem to notice, a little to entranced with my locket huh?"

Karri didn't think she could get any redder at that point.

Shiho let her self melt a bit, _Well, I was looking for something personal... I can't think of anything more personal than this..._

She let the door to her stall open the entire way, revealing her lacy black lingerie clad form.

There went Karri's couldn't get any redder theory...

Shiho walked up and took the locket from Karri's hands, then she found her way to the sink, propping herself up on the counter, "This locket's very precious to me, it was given to me by my first friend... one of my best friends"

Karri looked over at her teacher, "You know your crazy right?"

Shiho let out a chuckle, "I've been told that once or twice."

"Only once or twice huh." Karri retorted, now propping herself besides Shiho on the counter, "So who was this friend of yours?"

Shiho flipped to the second section in her locket, "That's him." she said, pointing to the boy with glasses.

Karri looked over at the picture, "Wow, you two knew each other since you were kids?"

Shiho couldn't help but laugh, "I guess you could say that, yes."

Karri looked over into Shiho's eyes, "Just who are you anyway?"

This took Shiho a back, "Now, just what do you mean by that?"

"Please, you know I'm a detective at heart, I can tell your hiding something from everyone just behind that cold glare of yours."

Shiho smirked, "So this is the real you huh?"

"Huh?"

"I have to say, your acting needs a lot of work, then again if your not going to be going undercover it won't matter now will it?"

Karri stood stunned.

"Your not the only detective in the room ya know, sure I'm not titled as one, but I was all but trained by one of the best in the world, so I'm no rookie when it comes to the art of deduction."

"Really now, one of the best. I'll have to meet him one day..."

Shiho smirked, "Well one day could be next week, he's coming to town for a visit."

"Wow really!" Karri's eyes lit up, "That would be great!"

"Uh uh uh, On one condition."

Karri deflated, "And that would be?"

"You stop trying to get booted out of this alright. I know your smarter than this, and I don't know why your trying so hard to get out but..."

Karri laughed, "It's a deal!"

Shiho smiled, _Well Kudou, your advice worked... in a very strange and twisted way... but it did work..._

Karri smiled back, "You know, we should probably finish cleaning up now...before Brian has heart failure..."

"Aww, now that really would have made my day..."

"What exactlly happened between the two of you?"

Shiho laughed, "Now that's a Story for another time."

Karri looked up, "Could another time be tonight at my house?"

Shiho looked over shocked.

"It's been awhile since I've actually had a friend over to talk with, and it sounds like you've got some really good stories to tell."

Shiho smiles, "Dinner sounds like a good idea."

The two kept silent as they finished cleaning up. Shiho slipping into a spare pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Karri only had her tennis outfit with her... apparently she had planned to go play a few rounds with a ball machine for a workout at lunch.

"That's all you have huh?" Said Shiho from behind.

"Unfortunately..." Karri looked down at the less than flattering outfit.

"Word of advice, keep your head high and your poker face out front. The last thing you want them to see is weakness cause they see that as an opening for a feeding frenzy."

Karri looked over at her teache... no mentor, "Thanks, something tells me I'll need that advice."

"No problem, just remember I'm your mentor, that's what I'm here for."

"Thanks... Shiho..."

And with that final word, the two women exited the locker room, ready to face their colleagues with new found trust in each other...

* * *

And with that we'll leave these two =3 If anyone wants to see anything expanded or taken further let me know, otherwise this is where I'll leave this.

Reviews would be greatly welcomed, I hope you enjoyed the story ^.^

~Silver Hai-chan~


End file.
